ACR
The ACR is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player The ACR is the main Assault Rifle used by the player during the Task Force 141 campaign missions, and is used by other TF141 members and Ghost during some missions. It is first available to the player as an optional weapon in The Pit in the mission S.S.D.D. It is also used in the mission "Cliffhanger", with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer, Heartbeat Sensor, and a unique Arctic camouflage that is mostly comprised of natural ice and snow. An ACR Grenadier version with an ACOG Scope and Grenade Launcher is used in "Takedown", while another version featuring Holographic Sight and Grenade Launcher is used in "Loose Ends". A version with a unique matte black finish (though it may initially resemble the standard gray-black finish) and the same attachments as found in "Cliffhanger" can also be found in the mission "Just Like Old Times". It is possible to also receive an ACR from dead Shadow Company soldiers in their respective missions. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the ACR is unlocked at Level 48. It is similar to the M4A1 but sacrifices rate of fire for having extremely low recoil. It carries 30 rounds in its magazine, deals 30-20 damage per shot, and has a fire rate of 750 RPM. Although the ACR bounces when firing, this recoil is purely visual and the weapon has near-zero actual recoil as it resets perfectly before the next shot, making it ideal for long range combat without the need for burst firing. Its moderately low damage per second makes it somewhat weak in close quarters combat compared to other automatic weapons such as the TAR-21, F2000, and SMGs. A versatile weapon, most Perks and Attachments work well with the ACR, especially Stopping Power which helps make up for its low damage per round. With Stopping Power, it takes four shots to kill at long range (versus five without the perk), three shots at close range (versus four) and two headshots at close range (versus three without the perk). Another recommended attachment is the silencer. This is so as the ACR's range and accuracy makes it ideal for this attachment. The ACR is very useful at long ranges so therefore it excels in medium-large to large maps with long lines of sight such as Wasteland, Afghan, Highrise, Derail, Estate, Bailout, and Fuel. Its lack of any recoil means that it is very easy to use with the ACOG and Thermal Scopes , and wasting ammo due to missed shots is usually not an issue (although it also depends on the player's skill to aim well, especially on a moving target). The ACR tends to chew through ammo quickly much like the M4A1, but its accuracy makes missing shots a lesser issue. Also, the ACR is one of the most effective weapons in the game for reload canceling; the player does not even need to wait until the magazine is fully inserted into the rifle before ammo is replenished. Even without the reload cancel, the reload time is still very quick at only two seconds. In terms of damage output per second, the ACR's moderately low damage and moderate rate of fire make it one of the least powerful assault rifles in the game. Still, its effectively non-existent recoil ensures all properly aimed shots are on target, allowing for more expedient kills. Because of these features, it is a very popular assault rifle in Modern Warfare 2. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Mags Gallery File:Acr 6.png|The ACR in Modern Warfare 2. File:ACRirons.png|Iron Sight view. File:ACR reload MW2.png|Reloading the ACR. Note that the Bullets in the magazine are in 2D. Cliffhanger ACR MW2.png|An ice covered ACR with Suppressor, Red Dot Sight and Heartbeat Sensor as seen in Cliffhanger. File:BlackACR.png|The ACR with a black finish used by the Shadow Company in Just Like Old Times. Acrcropped.PNG|The ACR in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The ACR makes its return as the ACR 6.8 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown at the end of the Call of Duty: Elite trailer, and was also later shown in an Amazon pre-order wallpaper held by Sandman, with a mounted Holographic Sight. It is also seen in a short gameplay of the Spec Ops Survival Mode, fully automatic and with the same reload animation of Modern Warfare 2. Not much else is known about this gun at this time. Its iron sights are different, resembling those of the Commando, and it now sports new tan furniture. Multiplayer The ACR will be unlocked at Level 50 in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight (CoD4 Variant) *Red Dot Sight (MW2 Variant) *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Hybrid Scope *ACOG ACR MW3.png|First person view of the ACR 6.8 ACR 1.png|The iron sights of the ACR 6.8 JugMW3.jpg|ACR 6.8 with a holographic sight. ACR COD4 RDS.png|The ACR 6.8 sporting the Call of Duty 4 variant of the Red Dot Sight. File:ACRThirdPersonMW3.png|The ACR 6.8 with a holographic sight carried by Sandman. ACR6.8MW3MPRT.png|The ACR in the multiplayer reveal trailer. Trivia ''Modern Warfare 2'' *On Infinity Ward's website, the ACR was voted the favorite assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The serial number of the ACR in Modern Warfare 2 ''is 0091436. 91436 is the ZIP code for Encino, CA, where Infinity Ward is located. This can be seen on a few other weapons. *When this weapon has a Thermal Scope attached, the pick-up icon's text will read "ACR Thermal Sight" instead of "ACR Thermal Scope". *The ACR appears to be larger than any other assault rifle when seen from third person. *The ACR seems to be a preferred weapon of Task Force 141 operatives Ghost and Roach. *Interestingly, the ACR in Campaign and Spec Ops actually has more recoil than its multiplayer equivalent. *In Create-A-Class, the ACR can be seen in a black finish, but if no camouflage is added, it is gray on its camouflage-able parts. However, in "Just Like Old Times", the player can find black ACRs in the steam room where Shadow Company ambushes the player. *On the side of the ACR is written "CAL 5.56 EURO". This is best visible with Arctic Camouflage, but can be seen with any camouflage applied. *In Campaign, the ACR has a Holographic Sight and Digital Camouflage as seen in "Loose Ends". This ACR's Holographic has zoom level of an ACOG. *In Cliffhanger, when the player enters the hangar with the ACR, the caked snow and ice melts off of it, revealing painted Arctic Camouflage. ''Modern Warfare 3 *The ACR has a tan color scheme, as opposed to the grey and black scheme of Modern Warfare 2. *On the side of the gun, it says Remington, the name of its manufacturer. *In the Survival Mode Trailer, it uses the same Create-a-Class image from MW2. *It appears to have been rechambered (the selling point of the weapon) from 5.56 NATO to 6.8 Remington, which is closer to a battle rifle round (i.e., SCAR-H, M60E4, etc.). Unkown yet how damage will be changed compared to Modern Warfare 2's version. es:ACR ru:ACR Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons